


Christmas Special

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Castiel gives no shits, Childish Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Memories, responsible Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Thank you for reading, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! 😘❤️
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Special

The worst part of Christmas gifts is the fact that you had to wrap them. Wrapping gifts was torture in itself.

Eyeing the gifts you’ve bought for the boys, you grumble to yourself having to finish up the last task. Glancing to the side; the wrapping paper neatly laid out on the floor by the tape.

With a sigh, you get to your knees and begin to wrap the presents. The boys didn’t know you had bought them gifts, in fact they had no idea of the extravaganza you have planned for the bunker.

Weeks ago you brought up the idea of having something special for the holiday season but the boys rejected the offer. Since you’ve been with the boys, you noticed they never celebrated any kind of holiday. Including their birthdays.

After they rejected the idea of having a nice party, you decided to do it anyway. It would bring some light into all of your life’s. Since things have been a little tough, a nice Christmas dinner and opening gifts was going to remind them of the other kind of things in life. Besides hunting.

Grabbing the first present intended for Dean, you smile glancing towards the small figurine of The Mystery Machine with Scooby and the gang inside. He had eyes of a couple weeks back while on a case.

_“Oh my god. Look at that.” Dean says pressing himself against the window of a store._

_“Dean that’s a kid store.” You begin eyeing the Toys For Kiddies sign hanging above the door._

_“So, they have the coolest stuff.” He answers. Leaning closer to the window, using his hands to cup around his eyes as he tries to see the item he found. “They have The Mystery Machine in there. Kids now and days have no idea what Scooby Doo was like before.”_

_“Scooby Doo?” You ask. People walking by stare towards Dean. They glance towards you in confusion._

_“Child in a mans body.” You joke as they pass by. “Dean what do you need the car for?” You ask._

_“The Mystery Machine is a 1972 Bedford CF Van. Not a car, get it right (Y/N).” He corrects you sounding upset with you mislabeling the vehicle._

_“So?”_

_“So, The Mystery Machine is my dream car.” He answer turning around to eye you. “I need to get my hands on one of those.”_

_Glancing towards his suit, you give a sign as you take a step closer toward him and begin to rub the dirt from his clothes. “You got yourself dirty.”_

_“So what, it was worth it. Anything for that baby in there.” He says walking away and leaving you to stand by the store alone._

__

_“It’s a toy.” You shout towards Dean._

_After the hunt you asked Sam to make a pit stop to buy Dean the dumb thing. Of course Sam thought it was a little weird to feed Into Deans childish desires._

With a chuckle; you begin to wrap the present. You hope his eyes would light up when he sees the gift, maybe open it and pretend to drive it around. The car in fact was a remote control van, he would rip the damn thing out with his bare hands if he could.

Slapping a sticker on the top with Dean name you slide the gift to the side. Grabbing the next gift, you place Sam’s gift in the middle of the wrapping paper.

Sammy wasn’t the easiest to buy for. Sam always bought what he wanted and never tells anyone what he really wants. Sam loves gifts from the heart and will cherish them because it came from someone who cares for him.

It took a while to find, until last month.

_Sam and you walked through Lebanon shopping center, he was carrying a bag of grocery’s in one arm and Dean’s beer in his other hand._

_  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry anything?” You ask._

_He shakes his head. “I’ve got it. I think your hands are full with that turkey leg.” He says with a chuckle._

_You smirk as you take another bite of the meat. “Don’t judge me, I’m not gonna eat another slice of that three day old pizza in the bunker again.” You answer._

_“I get it. Maybe Dean will stop and get burgers.” He shrugs his shoulders._

_“I know you Sam, you have to be shaking with the need to have a salad.” You joke._

_“Not shaking, but I have imagined myself eating a nice salad.” He answers with a chuckle._

_“Called it.” You laugh._

_Sam smiles as he walks along side you. Reaching the spare car, Sam places the beers on the hood before opening the driver door. Grabbing the items; he puts them in the back seat before climbing into the car._

_You take a seat in the passenger seat, your knee hitting perfectly against the glove compartment and causing it to fall open._

_Grabbing your knee, you moan in pain trying to ease the throbbing._

_“Ohh, are you okay?” He asks. “I do that a lot in the Impala.” He adds with a chuckle._

_“I’m fine.” You groan rubbing the sensitive area. Glancing to the glove compartment, you love your hand to close it until you see a small box._

_“What’s that?” You ask pointing to the box._

_Sam glances to the direction you’re pointing to and gives a small smirk. “Uh, that’s my just in case box.” He answers._

_“Just in case box? Just in case what?” You ask._

_Sam grabs the box and opens it, the box is filled with small pictures of people he knows. From Dean, Cass, Jody, Donna and more. He tries to close the box when a picture of you comes into view._

_“Pictures? Why do you have pictures of everyone?” You ask._

_“Just in case I ever feel like giving up. Just leaving this life behind. I have these picture to remind me that I do this for everyone in here.” He touches your picture, before lifting yours and Dean’s. “I do this for you guys. I can’t give up.” He says glancing towards the box before pulling out another picture. “Even the people who didn’t make it.” He adds._

_The picture was of a young red head girl. You didn’t know Sam gets those feeling, imagining himself leaving the hunting life and living a normal life like everyone else. The thought of Sam fighting not to give up almost breaks your heart._

_“Wow, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” You answer._

_He blushes slightly before placing the pictures back into the box and placing it back into the glove compartment. “Well you all keep me going.” He shrugs with a small smirk._

_“Well if I can reassure you, I also remind myself that Dean and you keep me going everyday.” You comment._

_Sam places his hand onto yours. His thumb gently rubbing against your fingers._

_He didn’t say anything else, words couldn’t express the feeling that’s within the car._

Glancing towards the canvas painting of all the people in his Just In Case box, residing in the picture that would be hanging in his room soon brings a smile to your face.

Wrapping his gift, you place the sticker with his name on the top and slide it to the side.

Grabbing the next gift, you smile towards the blue tie.

Cass and you worked on a case a few days ago. During the hunt, Cass was met with a wraith. The wraith tried stabbing Cass with its retractable spike in its wrist but luckily for your winged friend he moved just right that the wraith only cut Cass’ tie in half.

You killed the wraith seconds later with your silver blade.

_“That could have been worse.” You smile towards the angel as you pant for breath._

_“I agree. Are you okay?” He asked moving towards you to make sure none of the cuts on your skin were fatal._

_“I’m fine Cass. What about you?”_

_“I’m okay.” He answers._

_Glancing towards his tie, you give a smile before reaching towards the material and lifting it for him to see. “She killed your tie.” You answer with a chuckle._

_He tilts his head before glancing towards the body. “She indeed did.” Cass begins to loosen the tie before throwing it off and tossing it away. “I just won’t wear one.” He answers._

_You frown towards the angel, seeing Cass without a tie was almost like seeing him naked. “Uh, it looks weird.” You answer._

_“I think I like it.”_

__

_“I don’t.” You smile. “You look like you’re missing something.” You add._

_Cass unbuttons the first two buttons on his white shirt and fixes the collar._

_“Oh my God.” You gasp slightly. “You’re almost naked.”_

_“It’s just my neck.” He answers._

_“That’s a lot more skin then I’m used to seeing.” You admit as you turn around and start towards his car._

_“Is it bad?” He asks following behind._

_“It’s not bad. Just weird. Wait until Sam and Dean see you.” You smirk thinking about the comments that will come from Dean._

Wrapping the blue tie, you finish it off with another sticker. Getting up from your knees you start towards your closet.

Grabbing the box which holds the Christmas tree you bought, you were going to take this time alone in the bunker to decorate.

Sam and Dean were out on a hunt while you remain in the bunker, you had told a white lie to stay behind to finish up for the fun to come.

Grabbing a large bag of decorations and the tree; you head out into the map room to start your fun.

* * *

Christmas music echos inside the walls of the bunker. Finishing the tree, you have only one item left to complete your exciting Christmas Eve.

The star.

Unfortunately for you, you were too short to reach the top of the tree. Holding the star in your hand, you give an exhausted sigh in defeat.

You knew you wouldn’t be able to put the star up alone. Thinking of having either Sam or Dean placing the star at the top would make this fiasco a little more special.

With a smile, you leave the tree on the side and wait for the boys to return from their hunt. Leaving the room, you grab the gifts and place them under the tree.

For now you would wait for their return. Giving yourself a pat on the back from your hard work and dedication; you head into the kitchen and make yourself a cup of hot cocoa.

As you sit drinking your cocoa, your phone rings from your pocket. Pulling it out you answer Dean’s call.

“Hello.” You answer.

“Hey, good new. We ganked the sick son of a bitch. Thing is dead and we’re headed back.” He says proud of themselves.

“Great, so was it a shifter like you thought?”

“When am I ever wrong?” He asks.

“Uh, all the time.” You answer with a roll of your eyes. “Do you want me to give you the list?”

Sam chuckles from the other end of the phone. You knew you were on speaker, you also knew Sam would laugh at you embarrassing Dean.

“Shut up, I was right this time.” Dean finally answers. He probably glanced towards Sam with an irritated look, a shake of his head to tell him not to encourage my sense of humor.

“This time. I’ll make sure to put that on the board.” You answer with a smile.

“Someone must have woke up on the sassy side of bed.” Dean comments.

“You have no idea. By the way, I’m gonna need one of you boys to help me with something when you get back.” You smile thinking about the boys walking into the bunker and gasping in horror when they see the decorations and the large tree.

“Something wrong?” Sam asks.

“No, I’m fine. Just need to borrow your height.” You answer honestly.

“Oh, so when you say ‘you boys’ you mean Sam.” Dean says through the phone.

“I mean, maybe but I could just get a lift from one of you. Put me on your shoulders and-“

“Hold on, did one of the lights go out?” Dean interrupts.

“Uh-“

“I will gladly put you on my shoulders (Y/N).” Dean interrupts once again.

“I wouldn’t mind helping either. I mean, I am taller than him.” Sam adds.

“I could ask Cass.” You shrug. The boys were going to flip when they think you would rather ask your angel friend for a lift then one of them.

“He’s short. Cass can hardly reach the top shelf.” Dean comments with a scoff.

“He’s not that short.”

“He’s a small angel.”

“Hello Dean.” Cass’ voice appears in the background.

“Holy crap. Don’t do that!” Dean shouts in surprise.

With a chuckle, you look to the phone. “Okay, we’ll just let me know when you’re almost here. I’ll make sure to put on some clothes.” You joke.

“Not funny.” Dean says. “I sit in those chairs.”

“And sleep in the bed.” You answer with a chuckle.

“Get your naked ass out of my bed.” He shouts.

“Ugh fine, but I’m keeping the robe.” You answer.

“(Y/N)-“ you hang up the phone loving to mess with Dean in as many ways as possible. Giggling to yourself, you decide to take this time to bake some fresh cookies.

Singing along to the music within the bunker walls. You gather all the items, you begin to place each cookie circle on the baking sheet and bake the pre packaged Christmas cookies.

Dean would be pissed about the bunker looking as if Christmas threw up within the walls but he would never refuse to eat the Christmas cookies.

It’s been quite a few years since you’ve actually baked anything, so you were feeling a little nervous about how the cookies will turn out.

While the batch is in the over, you find a little extra time on your hands. Quickly looking up a recipe, you grab all the items and prepare Christmas fudge.

Dean definitely wouldn’t be able to say no to the amazing goodies you have planned.

Your phone rings in your pocket while you place the fudge inside the fridge to chill.

Grabbing the phone Sam’s name shines bright on the screen.

“Hey Sam.” You answer placing the phone on speaker.

“Hey (Y/N).” He answers. “Uh, we have some news.”

“Please tell me you found out that they decided to rewrite the last episode for Game Of Thrones.”

“Don’t we all.” He answers quickly. “It’s not quite that.”

“What’s up?”

“Dean and I found ourselves in a snow storm in Nebraska. We might be a little late.” He begins.

Leaning against the fridge, you sigh knowing they might not make it home tonight. Glancing towards the timer on the stove, you nod your head in silence trying to accept that they would be back just a little late.

“Okay. Where are you now?” You ask.

“Almost by Lincoln. We didn’t realize it would snow.”

“Sam, it’s Christmas Eve.” You explain.

“It’s just any other day.” Dean replies.

“Well I wished for snow.” You answer.

“What for?”

“I wanted it to be a white Christmas this year.” You shrug.

“Come on, Baby isn’t that great in the snow.”

“I wasn’t thinking about the Impala, Dean.” You answer sounding more cross then you expected.

“Okay, well I just wanted to give you a heads up. I don’t want you staying up later than you have to.” Sam says.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be staying awake until you both get back.” You answer.

You would be too anxious for their arrival, worried about their safety and hoping Dean doesn’t drive as dangerous as he normally does.

“Well be safe.” You smile into the phone.

“Always.” Sam and Dean both answer in unison.

Hanging up, you let out a sigh. Giving a silent prayer to Castiel to keep the boys safe on their ride back.

* * *

“(Y/N)!” Dean shouts from the bunker door. Waking you up from your uncomfortable sleeping position on the leather chair in the library.

“(Y/N)!” Dean shouts again. The sound of his boots stomping down the stairs towards the map room.

“I’ll coming Winchester!” You answer with sleep still in your voice.

Walking into the map room, you’re met with both Winchester brothers; shock plastered to their faces as they examine the large tree.

“Yes?” You ask once you reach the map room. Leaning on the doorway on your side, you meet both men’s eyes.

“What the hell is this?” Dean asks with anger in his voice.

Glancing towards the tree, you lift an eyebrow and point to the large decorative tree. “That would be a Christmas tree.” You answer sarcastically.

“No, no no. You’re not gonna start giving me sass this early. We just got back home; I was happy until I opened the damn door. It looks like Buddy the elf came for a visit.” He says in disgust.

“It’s that good?” You ask with a hint of excitement.”

“It’s not staying.” He shakes his head.

“You’re right, according to my calculations and the damn calendar it’s Christmas Day.” You answer glancing towards your wrist for an invisible watch. “Merry Christmas!”

“Ugh, please don’t.” Dean groans as he starts walking past the map table.

“Hold on, Dean.” Sam says.

Dean rolls his eyes and turns around to glance toward his brother. “What?” He asks.

“There’s presents under the tree.” He answers pointing to the different colored wrapped gifts.

Dean turns and glances towards you. “I thought I told you no.”

“I thought you would remember that I never listen to you.” You give him a smirk and walk from the doorway towards the kitchen.

You could hear Dean’s boots following behind you. Reaching the kitchen you quickly walk to the fridge and grab a bottled water.

“How many times do I have to remind you that Sam and I don’t-“

“How many times do I have to remind you that I do. I wanted something special for once. You poor boys have never actually had a real damn Christmas in your life. Sang Christmas carols, turkey dinner and opened gifts with family and friends.”

Dean shakes his head, his silence a confirmation that you were right.

“I wanted to make something special for Sam and you. I grew up with Christmas as a special holiday in my household. I was able to grow up leaving milk and cookies by the tree for Santa, hang our stocking above the fireplace, build gingerbread houses and sing a few carols. I got all that and I want you all to experience it once.” You explain as you walk towards Dean. “You boys deserve it.” You add placing your hand against his arm and giving a gentle squeeze.

Dean examines you, his eyes glossy with unshed tears as he nods and keeps looks away to try and blink the tears back.

“You’re right. Sammy and I didn’t have a chance to experience anything like that.” He clears his throat.

“Than why fight it?” You ask.

Dean looks to you once again, his face filled with pure sorrow. “No one cared enough to make an effort for us.”

“Dean, Sam and you are the most important guys in my life. You’re always going to be worth the effort.” You answer. Pulling Dean into a hug, you rest your head against his chest and hold him close to you. “My favorite boys.”

Dean holds you close, resting his head onto the top of your head.

The hug doesn’t last too long but you knew you had finally convinced Dean to enjoy the holiday.

“Okay, fine.” He nods and gives a small smile. “We can have this Christmas, just this once.”

“Just once?” You ask.

“Don’t push it.” He shakes his head with a smirk.

“We’ll talk about it.”

Dean and you walk towards back into the map room. Sam sits by the tree, eyes shining with the bright lights from the tree. “It’s really beautiful.” He says turning and blinking a tear.

“So, are we opening the presents right now?” Dean asks walking towards the tree; he begins to bend down and trying to grab a gift.

“No Dean Winchester!” You shout pulling him back. He glances towards you in surprise. “The tree topper isn’t even placed upon the tree yet.” You point to the top of the tree.

“Oh, that’s what you meant by needing our height.” Sam smirks.

“More like your height.” Dean murmurs.

“Or Cass.” You shrug.

“Again, too short.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s not that short.” You answer squinting your eyes and tilting your head.

“Agree to disagree.” Dean answers.

“Hmm, maybe we can compare both of you.” You smile.

“Uh-“

“Cass, let’s have Dean and you compare height.”

“What for?” Cass asks from behind Dean.

“Damn it Cass, I thought I told you not to sneak up on me.”

“I didn’t-“ Cass stops and tilts his head.

“Okay boy, since I have all of you here. I think it would be a good idea to have you help each other put the topper on.” You smile.

“I thought-“

“Yeah I wanted to do it but since neither of you have done it before, I think it would be great if you did it.” You answer with a shrug. You didn’t want to add out loud that you also wanted to have a good laugh while watching them.

Dean’s eyebrows quirk up as he turns towards Cass. “You think you can fly up there?”

“No cheating.” You smack his arm with the back of your hand.

“Fine. Sammy, maybe I’ll lift you up a little and have you do it.”

“Team work, I like it.” You nod.

“You really think you can lift me up?” Sam says with a shake of his head.

“Crowley doesn’t call him moose for nothing.” You smirk.

“You’re not helping.” Dean says meeting your eyes. He turns towards Cass. “Cass will help me lift Sam.”

Cass begins to think of a way to lift Sam. His eyebrows squinting together as he begins to think. Sam rolls his eyes and walks out the room.

Cass eyes Dean and you, remembering a way to lift Sam.

“I’ve seen on the Netflix those girls make a pyramid.” Cass begins.

You could fall on the floor with laughter if it weren’t from Cass being serious.

Dean’s face morphs into a horrified stare. “Hell no, we’re not cheerleaders Cass.” Dean shakes his head.

Holding back your laughter, you shrug your shoulders. “He’s got a point.” You answer Dean. “It would be the easiest solution.”

“Again, not helping.” He points towards you.

“What about a ladder.” Sam finally says walking back into the room, holding a ladder under his arm.

“Spoken like a true Ravenclaw.” You chuckle.

“I didn’t even think of that.” Dean rolls his eyes to himself before glancing towards you quickly.“Also, you’re a damn nerd.” Dean says helping Sam place the ladder by the tree.

Cass glances towards you, placing your hand on his shoulder you smile towards the angel. “Thank you for keeping them safe.” You whisper so the brothers wouldn’t hear.

“Of course, the world would be a hopeless place without the Winchesters.” He answers.

“I completely agree.”

“Hey, would one of you hand us the topper?” Dean asks sounding irritated.

Grabbing the large glittery gold star from the table, you hand it to Cass. Cass examines the star in his hand before handing to Dean. Dean grabs the star and hands it to Sam before glancing to his glittery hand. “Son of a bitch.” He growls.

Sam takes the star and climbs up the ladder, placing the topper perfectly with a smile upon his lips. “Let me just plug it in.” He says as he connects the electrical plug-in into the adapter. The star lighting brightly and completing the tree.

“Well done.” You praise the boys in their hard work.

“That damn thing left glitter all over my hand.” Dean complains.

“Come on Dean, it’s Christmas.” Sam answers once he climbs back down and off the ladder. “Stop being such a Scrooge.” He smacks Dean on the back before walking off.

Dean rolls his eyes and walks towards the kitchen. “I need a beer. Anyone else?”

“Me.” Cass answers.

“Please.” Sam says from the hall.

“I’m good.” You shake your head.

“Three beers coming up, how about chocolate milk?” He asks glancing towards you.

“Well if you’re offering; I’d like a hot cocoa.”

Dean shakes his head and disappears through the doorway.

Turning towards Cass, you smile sweetly. “I know you don’t like to eat, but I made cookies. Would you like a cookie?” You ask.

Cass let’s put a small sigh before nodding his head. “Are we doing gingerbread houses as well?” He asks.

“Uh, I didn’t think any of you wanted to do that. I’m sorry.” You want to smack your head. They’ve never had a single Christmas and you forget the coolest activities.

“That’s okay. I heard people make them, a little weird that you would make a little gingerbread man to live in a gingerbread house and end up having to chase after him.”

“What? No, Cass that’s a nursery rhyme. He really doesn’t come to life.”

Dean chuckles as he walks back into the room, handing the beers and both plates of cookies and fudge. “Well in our field; we might have to deal with the gingerbread man some day.” Dean shrugs as he takes a seat and keeps an eye on the tree. “By the way, these are delicious.” He says with a mouthful of cookies.

“Thanks. Make sure to save some for everyone else.” You smirk.

He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth so you could see the chewed up food. “Ha ha, very funny.”

The sound of Sam walking back into the room turns your head towards the taller Winchester. “I can hear Dean chewing from my room. What are you feeding him?” Sam asks disgusted.

You let out a giggle, Dean rolls his eyes once again and shakes his head. “Cookies and fudge, Sammy. Don’t worry, this isn’t part of any of your diet.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t want one.” Sam says as he walks over and tries to grab a single cookie. Dean moves the plate farther away so Sam couldn’t reach.

You quickly grab the plate from Dean. “Hey.”Dean groans. Turning around, you let Sam grab a cookie.

“Thanks.” Sam says grabbing a cookie. “So, can we open our presents?” Sam asks grabbing his beer from Dean.

Watching both Winchesters drink their beers and eat their cookies turns your stomach. The different flavors have to be clashing. Dean drops a piece of cookie on himself, he looks around as if no one noticed and places it back into his mouth.

You hold in your laugh as best as you can.

“Uh, Well normally my family and I used to open all our gifts in the morning.” You answer. Remembering a morning when your entire family sat in pajamas and opened gifts brings a smile to your lips.

Dean glances towards his phone and turns the mobile so you could see the bright numbers. “It’s almost 2 AM.” He shrugs. “It’s technically the morning.”

You hate to admit but Dean was right, it was technically the morning. Placing the plate on the table, you push back from the chair and move towards the tree.

“Okay, fine. Let’s open the gifts.” You smile. Glancing over your shoulder, examining the boys to see if they showed even a little bit of excitement; unfortunately they seemed a little bored.

“(Y/N), we didn’t get you anything.” Sam says as you grab the first gift, which belonged to Cass.

Shrugging you turn towards the boys. “Doesn’t matter, I don’t need anything anyway.”

“So these gifts are needs?” Cass asks.

“Well, no. They’re more like a Gift from the kindness of the heart. Of course if it is a need and someone gifts that to them, it’s nice as well.” You shrug.

“For instance, Cass I’m going to give you my opinion for Christmas. You should wear platform boots to give yourself a few inches, make you look like an intimidating angel.” Dean jokes.

“Ignore him. He’s being an ass.” You glare towards the older Winchester. “Here Cass, this is for you.” You smile handing Cass the gift.

“You added me?” He asks.

“Of course, Cass. You’re family too.” You answer taking a seat across from him; you wait patiently for the angel to tip open his gift.

Cass examines the wrapped package within his hands. Taking a deep breath, he rips open the paper and opens the box. A smile appears upon his face when he lifts the blue tie.

“A new tie. I needed one.”

“Thank God, I was almost getting used to you not wearing a tie.” Dean says taking a drink of his beer.

“You did? I haven’t.” Sam comments.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Cass smiles.

“You’re welcome.”

Turning towards the tree, you decide to grab Dean’s gift. Walking towards Dean, you smirk as you hand the gift to the older brother.

“Okay, moment of truth.” He says before ripping open the gift. Deans eyes widen with shock, a large smile brightens up his face. “No way, you got the Mystery Machine for me?” He asks.

“You wanted it so bad, I knew I had to give it to you.” You answer.

Sam chuckles. “I remember when you bought that.” He shakes his head. “We had to lie and tell them our son was a huge Scooby Doo fan.” Sam smirks.

Letting out a laugh, you turn towards the younger brother. “They were very please that “our son” was interested in classic cartoons.” You add.

Sam chuckles at the thought.

Dean quickly grabs his switchblade from his pocket and opens the package. Ripping the plastic from the packaging, he holds the tiny car close to his face to examine the details.

“Look at Daphne, looking as beautiful as ever.” He says before grabbing the small remote and almost screaming with excitement. “It’s a remote control vehicle?” He squeaks.

“I knew that would make your day.” You smile.

“Does it have batteries?” He asks checking the packaging. “Batteries not included.” He reads out loud.

“You’ll have to-“

“I need batteries, now!” He shouts running out of the map room in search for batteries.

“Okay.” You shake your head with a smile. “I guess you’re the best for last.” You answer eyeing Sam.

He smirks. “It’s a big gift, I’m hoping for a pop up book filled with serial killers.” He winks.

“Do they make those?” You ask in surprise.

“Not sure, probably gonna need to check out the internet.” He smiles as you hand him the gift. “Okay, do you want me to save the paper?”

“Dear God, no. Rip that bitch up.” You smile.

He nods and rips the paper. His eyes land onto the gift, tears welled in his eyes. Glancing towards you, his chin begins to quiver at the thoughtful gift.

Cass walks over towards Sam and looks at the picture over his shoulder. Sam grabs your hand and squeezes tightly onto your hand.

“This is-“ he pauses trying to catch his breath. “Beautiful.” He cries.

“I’m happy you like it. I was afraid it was too-“

“(Y/N), it’s perfect. This will be hanging up in my room.” He answers before placing the picture into the map table and pulling you into his arms. “I love it.” He whispers.

Cass clears his throat, holding his tie in his hand. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but could someone help me put this on?” He asks.

Sam let’s you go, keeping your hand within his to continue showing you how much he appreciates you.

“Here, let me help you.” You smile, squeezing Sam’s hand you let him know you were going to let go. He smirks before letting your hand go.

Standing, you grab Cass’ tie. Looping around yourself you begin to put the tie together. Cass and Sam watch you skillfully work.

The sound of Dean in the other room hooting with excitement brings a smirk to your lips.

“Okay, bend down a little. You’re too tall for me.” You smile towards the angel.

Sam chuckles at your words, hooping the tie around Cass’ neck; you fix his collar and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “There we are, our handsome angel.”

“Can you repeat that so Dean can hear.” Cass says with a smile.

“So I can hear what?” Dean asks driving the Mystery Machine into the map room. He has his tongue on the side of his mouth, slightly biting to try and drive the van up Cass’ leg.

“(Y/N) called me handsome.” Cass smiles once again.

Dean rolls his eyes. Bumping the small vehicle into Cass’ leg.

“Ouch.”

“Dean.” You protest.

“(Y/N), what about you?” Sam interrupting the small childish argument.

“What about me?” You ask.

“We didn’t get you anything. Don’t you want us to buy you a gift?” He asks.

You smile towards the taller brother. Placing your hand within his, you look around the room. Dean and Cass arguing about the van, Christmas music lightly playing in the background and Sam holding your hand.

“Sammy, I have everything I want right here in this room. I have my boys and our favorite Angel. Nothing else in this world will make me happier.” You admit loving every second of this amazing chaotic Christmas special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! 😘❤️


End file.
